


Vibrrrations

by Donya



Series: Loki in Midgard [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Flavoured Lube, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Kinky stuff, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is fascinated with all those pathetic Midgardian sex toys and Tony is more than happy to guide him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrrrations

Taking Loki to a sex shop might not be a good idea, Tony realised that when his usually composed god totally lost it at the sight of appealing colourful items, each and every one was deemed absolutely necessary. A bright-pink feather boa Loki wore with an embarrassingly wide grin on his face, rainbow anal beads that reminded him of Bifrost, all sorts of flavoured lubes he had to get, although he already had dozens of them at home. Tony rolled his eyes, deep inside amused by Loki's enthusiasm.

'I want everything,' Loki announced , salivating at the sight of a black and blue bdsm kit: a blindfold, a gag, a flog, handcuffs and a collar. 

'I shouldn't spoil you,' Tony opposed weakly, he was dying to see Loki gagged and cuffed, strike him with that flog, listen to muffled cries. Yesss. 

'You already did, honey,' Loki handed him the kinky kit, then groaned lowly, pointing at something behind Tony. 'By gods!'

Dildos, dozens of dildos, all shapes and sizes, in all colours, plastic and glass ones, Loki's mouth hung open at that delicious sight. He picked up a red one, then noticed a black one shaped like beads but he lost the interest in them once he noticed a rather large half-transparent, half-pink vibrator. He stared at it in awe, contemplating perhaps not only the visual side of it but also the pleasure it could bring.

'I want this one, Stark. Buy me this one.'

'Really? It might be too big for you. And it's, umm, pink. How about this one, it's nice and blue.'

'No, the pink one,' Loki already grabbed it and held it possessively. Tony couldn't be strict with him when Loki was so adorable. He had to try everything Midgard has to offer, even if he was to regret some of his choices.

'It's a vibrator, wouldn't you rather-'

'It vibrates?!' Loki exclaimed and gripped the toy tighter. 'Oh! I must have it, Starrrk!'

'Fine, if you really must.'

They left the shop, Loki proudly wearing his new boa and making all sorts of pleased noises. Tony couldn't help but smile, ah, the perks of having an alien boyfriend. Everything was new for him, new and exciting, and exploring human inventions kept Loki from planning taking over the world. 

In the car, Loki unwrapped the vibrator, it was one of those flexible ones, soft and rubbery, Loki laughed bending it and squeezing, successfully distracting Tony. 

'Look, Stark, look how it's shaking! Are you looking?'

'I'm trying to get us home without crashing the car, so no, pumpkin, I'm not looking,' Tony replied, although at the corner of his eyes he saw Loki experimentally licking the thick pink head. 'You know how to put batteries inside? Turn it on, try it.'

Loki cursed under his nose, fighting with the batteries, putting them upside down, Tony rolled his eyes, Loki argued he was doing it right but the batteries were flat or _stupid_. It was a sheer accident that he finally managed to close the lid and turn the vibrator on.

'Oh!' he giggled, closing his hands around the toy. 'It feels wonderful! Thank you, sweetheart. Faster!'

'What?'

'Drive faster, I'm growing impatient.'

 

* * *

 

Loki kept playing with the vibrator the whole time Tony stretched him, fingering the bumps, examining the texture, wondering how it would feel inside him. 

'Lube it up, honey,' Tony instructed, adding another finger, he also couldn't wait to try it, turn Loki into a shivering, sobbing mess. It was worth the money he spent on Loki's cravings. Like the lube that was now coating the toy and Loki's fingers, it was lemon-flavoured, the strangest flavour for a lube but what could Tony do, Loki was stubborn and apparently loved citruses. 

'Mmm,' Loki moaned, licking the excess of lube off his fingers. If Tony didn't watch him, he could finish the whole tube in one go, obsessed with the fresh, bitter taste. 

'I think you're ready.'

Loki was still holding the vibrator when Tony handcuffed him to the bed, brand new black and blue cuffs, thick and made of leather, they looked wonderful around those pale wrists. Loki thought so, too, he purred and handed Tony the precious, glistening toy.

'Don't you need the gag? Or the blindfold?'

'No, no, let's start already,' Loki hurried him, lifting his hips and wriggling them suggestively. What a sight, Tony almost regretted he couldn't share that with anyone else. Loki impersonated some weird type of innocence, trusting and exploring new ways of finding pleasure.

It was a tight fit, Tony noted, carefully pushing the toy inside, listening to soft whimpers coming from Loki, his muscles clamping down on it, despite the preparation. With his free hand, Tony steadied the trembling god, reminding him to relax and let it in.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, slowly, the rubbery cock penetrated him, Loki held his breath, it burnt, he was so full, aching but gagging for it. He didn't trust his voice and let Tony decide when was the right moment to turn it on, he got harder just from the thought of it. He loved how Tony handled him, how he controlled him. It was maddening, a strong hand on his lower back, a piercing gaze he felt on his naked body, the attention he got from someone who used to be his enemy.

Tony gave him enough time to adjust and noticed when Loki started breathing again, when the pain subsided, leaving only the pleasant feeling of being filled, even without the comforting heat of a real cock, it was good. Loki moaned when the vibrator was pulled out, then plunged again but only a half of it was inside now. The tip of it brushed against Loki's prostate, already hardened and it was that moment he felt the powerful vibrations. It was an intense experience, pain and pleasure in equal measure, the buzzing sound, it felt like an electric shock. Loki heard a scream and it was him, oh, how he regretted refusing the gag. Mindlessly, he fought against his bindings, his wrists hurt, he himself was going to bruise them but he couldn't bring himself to care. The stimulation was relentless and constant, no thrusts, no momentary relief, Loki cried out over and over again, oblivious to everything that wasn't the vibrator. He barely registered Tony's hand around his cock, it was not necessary, he wanted to say, he was going to come in a minute. Tony knew that, of course and quickly put on a cock ring, earning a long whine of protest.

'Oh, baby, you don't want to finish too soon, hmm?' Tony's voice was muffled by the loud noise. Loki didn't know what he wanted anymore. Why he insisted on buying this thing. His cheeks were wet and his mind was so fogged he couldn't understand why he found that toy appealing in the first place.

'Yes, be loud,' Tony encouraged him, as if Loki was holding anything back. He sobbed, trying to get away from the cursed toy, a break, he needed a few seconds of respite, just a moment, then he could continue with it. 'You're taking it so well,' came the praise and it stopped Loki from using his safeword. He was doing well and Tony appreciated that. 

Loki tried to relax, hold still, he focused on clutching at the pillow and chewing on his lips, hard. It only got worse when he squeezed down on the toy, without that it was almost bearable. Tony rubbed his back gently, it helped, Loki wasn't that tense anymore. It was always better when he stopped struggling and accepted his fate. Tony wouldn't push him past his limits and Loki trusted him.

'Hmm, how about a little break?' Loki thought he imagined this question, he was so overstimulated that nothing seemed real. Fresh tears streamed down his face when the vibrator was removed and turned off, oh, how good it felt, his body still on fire, still shaking, empty and begging to be filled again. It was blissful when Tony entered him, intentionally missing the sweet spot and for once Loki was grateful for it, he could stop crying and his mind cleared enough to hear all those affectionate words Tony whispered to him, it was all he needed at that point.

Tony took him fast, each hard thrust rocked Loki's body forward. It felt so good and familiar, Loki relaxed and almost started pushing back, hoping he could find release despite the cursed ring. He groaned when Tony gripped his shoulder for leverage, for some reason, it always added to his arousal, being used in so many ways for someone else's pleasure.

He almost started begging when Tony increased the pace, now being delightfully rough, Loki could have came already, if only he could touch his cock, or if Tony pumped him a little, even the ring wouldn't stop the orgasm. Loki felt it coming, his body tensing up, oh please, oh please...

Tony came first, nails digging into Loki's hips, hot cum filling him and the moment Tony withdrew, the buzzing sound returned and this time it hurt even more, Loki was close, so close, the vibrations shook him from tip to toe. Again, tears and struggling and pained pleasure, he couldn't take it anymore. He thought he could but it was too much. With every passing minute he grew more desperate and before long, he begged without shame.

'Yes, I know it's not comfortable,' Tony agreed and smacked him. Loki's eyes rolled back, a simple slap could push him over the edge, anything could. ' Tell me, though, who wanted the vibrator?'

'M-me,' Loki sobbed out and his voice was exactly as broken as he was.

'Who didn't want a nice dildo?'

'Also me.' Loki knew Tony would leave him sore either way.

'Now ask nicely.'

Loki did and he was as honest as possible, having swallowed his pride long before that point. He promised to do anything Tony wanted, to be a good boy for him, everything he could think of and when it didn't grant him release, he cried louder and really gave in, stopped fighting for good. He was rewarded, the vibrator turned off and pulled out, the handcuffs removed, Tony sat behind him and gathered him in his arms, Loki's head lolled back, he was so tired. He felt Tony's lips on his neck and his fingers on the ring, it wasn't easy to take if off but the relief was so overwhelming, even though his body was still vibrating.

'Come, Snowflake.'

It took two or three strokes and he cried out, arching his back, panting. His mouth was dry from all that screaming, he didn't fight when Tony made him lick his cum-stained hand clean. Loki did it lazily, fucked out and half-conscious, feeling safe in Tony's embrace.

'Crap, I forgot we bought a flog!'

 


End file.
